


Circus Tents

by Beachedking



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Discovery, Four chapters haha get it, Gen, Inspired by Music, Mind Control, Puyo Puyo ~N, i didn’t plan that...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachedking/pseuds/Beachedking
Summary: Rulue finds a doppelgänger, Satan, and Carbuncle beloved pet a little too late and a little too early at the same time
Relationships: Doppelganger Arle & Rulue, Doppelganger Arle & Satan, Rulue & Carbuncle, Rulue & Satan (Puyo Puyo)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Yon fic for a long time and then I wrote a little bit of the first chapter with just Rulue and I’m like “Well this sucks” then I didn’t continue then I went emo when I listened to Hymn for a Scarecrow and Spring and a Storm (both songs by Tally Hall.) 
> 
> I’m really proud of the atmosphere in this one, I think it’s the style of writing? I forgot what you call it. 
> 
> Also I can’t really see how Doppel Arle would exactly physically hurt the characters cause she’s had a bad life and stuff but, she still knows them, she grew up with them, I don’t think she’d hurt them completely though Ms. Nadja please do not brainwash and fight people please get therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doppelgänger reflects on the current world around her and thinks on in her little plan.

It was ironically a somewhat sad sight to see. Such a hazy look at such a patched up doll, hands delicately stroking at the stitches, unable to tell the difference between rough cloth and fluffy fur. The demonic slits in his eyes almost nonexistent, as if what he’s looking at is pure thin air...In a way, it was. 

Does she feel bad for him? Yes. She absolutely does. He’s annoying, and deprived her of her very existence, to name a few, but she still knows him at least. He’s the bane, but there’s an odd feeling of pity wallowing in her chest, yet a sense of anger at that pity. It’s funny, she’s so angry, so hurt, but hatred cannot completely enter her.

Satan does. Satan absolutely deserves this. She’s not going to hurt him however, she’s not cruel. However, he’s going to do what she says, whether he likes it or not. She’ll be her again, no matter the interjection or lack thereof. Living as a fake when you’re the real one? What a joke. 

She paces around the tent, light barely piercing through, but it’s better than nothing. It provides enough light to see. It’s almost time, it’s nearly there, just a few more hours and she’ll be here again. Is it the same? Perhaps not, perhaps yes. Replications are funny things. It looks familiar, sounds familiar, but it doesn’t feel familiar. The feeling is totally foreign, and perhaps that’s the most important part of a replication. 

Doppelgänger Arle doesn’t turn her head as Satan croons at the doll, the words barely coming out of his lips. A mind spell can be so terrifying if used correctly, and he’s in a Carbuncle Wonderland. Like she said, she isn’t cruel, as much as she’d like to send him into hell and back. Speaking of Carby, she can’t wait to see him again. His voice so close yet so far. She’s tired, and she would love to go home with him. 

“He looks just like him, doesn’t he? I knew you made plushies of Carby, but never expected you to actually love one to death like that one.” She says, not like Satan could hear her. At the same time, the girl is slightly disappointed. 

She clicks her tongue, she doesn’t know why she expected a reply. It’s like talking to a brick wall. Finally, a person after what feels like an eon of nothing, and she cast a spell to make him compliant and docile, the complete opposite of the dark prince’s personality. No, instead he’s staring into space. 

It can’t be helped. She has to do this. She needs to do this. She’s Arle, and nothing but. 

This world’s Arle, she can’t hate her fully either. It wasn’t her fault she was born into a world a doppelgänger, especially as an unknown one. It was just her fate in this world, and it shouldn’t have been. The young woman grits her teeth at a world unknown by this time and place. It shouldn’t have been.

It won’t matter soon. There’s too much susceptible anger and jealousy in her broken heart.

Doppelgänger Arle will take her place back, no matter what that cost is. She’s the original, and that won’t be changed by anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rulue finds a mysterious person who leads her to somewhere unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my first time writing Rulue so hello ma’am I love you

There’s obviously something wrong, it doesn’t take a genius to find that out. What exactly is wrong, that’s the hard part. There’s just something in the air that feels somber and cold against the cheery atmosphere of the carnival. Rulue’s had that feeling all morning, her minotaur bodyguard next to her side asking her what was wrong, but she waved him off. Perhaps just some tension in her joints. 

Straightening her ribbon in her curled locks, Rulue walks around to and fro, sending Minotauros off to secure tickets for the show. Her tension should ease soon enough. Yet, it never does, and Rulue can’t help but have a sour expression on her face. She can’t explain it.

Then she spots something, someone out of the corner of her eye, a clown from the circus. They’re not as gaudy as most, red and black stripes covering the silly jester’s outfit, looking out of place and in at the same time. The woman locks her eyes onto their happily crying mask. They stand there for some time, before a sea of people seemingly swallow them up. 

Rulue gives a gasp at how fast the person had just disappeared like that. Though their whole face was covered, it sent a chill down her whole body. Shaking her head, she pushed past the crowd, looking for that mysterious person. It felt like they were almost toying with her, setting their eyes peering back. Ridiculous, but no matter how, no one toys with the fighting queen. 

Yet it seems like they keep toying, stringing her and pulling the lady along. It aggravates Rulue, but she follows so anyway. Is it to give this clown a piece of her mind? That question remains unanswered to her when she cannot see the person any longer and is front of a giant yellow and red tent. Her confusion is intensified, but Rulue steels herself. 

It’s certainly odd, she was sure that she didn’t go full circle. This was not the same type of tents from the circus. Yet, it’s obvious that the masked person went inside, there’s nobody else here. (That’s an even more chilling notion, but Rulue shakes it off.) Well, there seems to be nowhere else to go but in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rulue enters the tent, finding only strangeness inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Carby so much, he doesn’t really do many silly things in more recent games other than stand there and say gu and to be fair he didn’t exactly do much in past games either. He’s really only had a little time to shine in shorts (like discstation or final exam I think? the one where he eats a stand.) so I really like making Carby DO funny animal things.

There’s someone here, she can feel it, and Rulue’s hands instinctively ball into fists. There’s not a lot of light, but she can still see shapes and colors, albeit in an ominous glow. Rulue glances around the best she can, making quiet steps, the dirt barely being even tickled by her sandals. 

Then she hears a sharp, “gu gu!” A little shape sprints towards her. 

“Carbuncle?!” Rulue asks as the creature bumps into her ankle. He looks up at her with a frown on his face, immediately replacing it with his signature smile. Though, Arle’s not here with him, which is a strange sign. The two are practically inseparable. She knew something was wrong. 

Carbuncle keeps chirping, tugging at her sandal. 

“What is it? Is Arle here?” Rulue can’t tell what he’s saying. (Though, that would’ve been helpful right about now.) Carbuncle shakes his head. 

“Is there someone else here? Are you trying to show me something?” Carbuncle nods his head, smile somehow growing even wider, tons of gu’s following. He hops down from her sandal, then sprints off into the dark of the tent. The woman doesn’t hesitate either, following the yipping creature. 

It’s almost like a statue is in front of her, if not for his chest rising with slow but deep breaths. His gaze is focused, but not at the same time. Hair strands fall into his face but no movement to tuck behind a sharp tipped ear. The only thing Satan is doing is holding a little Carbuncle doll, it’s limp and seems like it’s lost half the plastic beans in its stomach from time. 

Carbuncle climbs up Satan’s leg up to his shoulder, waving a paw in front of the man’s face. He barely blinks. Carbuncle flattens his ears, the smile shrinking down to a worried expression. Rulue has no words. What kind of sick game was this? This certainly wasn’t her dear’s doing. 

She steps close to Satan, no emotion. She cups his face, not even an inch of him moved. 

“Darling, what on Earth happened to you?” She breathes, this was certainly him. She just knew it was him. But what happened to him was a mystery. Green eyes moved to the doll, and she tests something.

Her hand barely ghosts the doll and Satan quickly moves, eyes shock, wings shoot out, eyebrows furrow, and he snarls. He looks through Rulue, only seeing someone that will take his precious Carbunny away. 

“Gu gu!” The real Carbuncle cries out as he quickly jumps onto Rulue’s shoulder, nestling into her hair. Rulue takes away her hand, and Satan calms down, hugging his doll gently as he resembles a statue once more.

A new voice chimes in, “Oh, Rulue, I didn’t mean to show you this.” 

The lady and Carbuncle look around the room once more, but the voice appears themself. It’s the clown from before. They grip the mask on their face, calmly stepping towards the two. 

“You! What do you want?! Are you the one who hurt my dear?!” The lady shouts, but the clown doesn’t answer right away, they sigh for a minute as Rulue’s shoes dig into the dirt, Carbuncle gripping her sleeves. 

“I suppose I did.” The clown hums, looking over at the demonic man, “But I had a good reason.” 

Like hell, they did! Without a word, Rulue lunges a fist but the clown throws a spell back at her, fire filling her vision, Rulue nearly dodges, flame almost catching her hair on fire. 

“Gu!” Carbuncle yelps, as the woman huffs at the narrow escape. She’s about to throw another one, but the clown takes off her mask. Her outfit seems to evaporate into thin air, leaving only red armor and red eyes, but an unmistakable face. 

That can’t be her. That cannot be Arle. 

The girl in front of her smirks, “A bit uncanny I bet?” 

That is not Arle. That is not the Arle Nadja she knows. This...this doppelgänger is a bewilderment, but it can’t be her. She almost looks the same, she almost sounds the same, but that smile is not the same. The feeling is not the same. 

The lady throws now a kick at the doppelgänger but the other almost anticipates it, “Chaos!” Ice coats Rulue’s leg but she can hardly feel it as her kick lands onto her enemy’s shoulder, knocking her onto the ground. 

“Who are you?! Who do you think you are?!” Rulue demands an answer, but the doppelgänger gives another sigh, and the woman swears she can see her mouth a ‘sorry’ at her. 

“Ragnarok!” She casts, and suddenly Rulue cannot move anymore. It feels like a more eerie Bayoen of Arle’s. Then with a bright flash, the woman suddenly appears right outside of the tent. She gasps for air as she can move again, seeing no longer Carbuncle on her shoulder. Of course, she spends not even a second waiting, attempting to kick the flap of the tent, but as soon as she sets her foot in, she’s right back outside. 

“Dammit!” Rulue hisses, and she hears familiar voices behind her, but mainly she hears Arle, the real Arle. She could do it, she knows she can. But, Rulue needs to fight her, she needs to make sure the younger mage can do this. She has hope in her friend, but that girl needs to know what she’s up against. Putting on a fake smirk, she watches Arle and her friends walk up the hill.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the game, Rulue urges Satan to tell her what happened, but that man is as stubborn as a mule.

Satan is stubborn and rejective as always to her advances, but does not reject her comfort right now as Rulue wraps his arms around her crush. He says nothing as she does so but the light in his eyes have returned, and Rulue is nothing but overjoyed at that fact. 

The circus is far from over, the actual workers and ringmaster are still putting on a show, but after a day like this, Rulue is exhausted, and she’s certain that Satan is as well. She doesn’t want to pry, but she’s worried about him, hardly focusing on the current act of the tightrope walkers. 

“Satan, darling? Are you feeling alright?” Rulue whispers in his ear. 

“Rulue, that’s the fifth time you asked.” 

“But are you?”

Satan’s silent for a minute, but nods, “Yes, I am. Though my head’s still ringing...”

“I can get Minotauros to get you something to drink.” 

“No need. Let’s watch the show, shall we? There’s fire breathers, I’ve heard.” He gives a coy smirk to finish the conversation, but Rulue wasn’t swayed. 

“Oh please, we know Draco can do that already, we don’t need to see another.” She attempts to keep the conversation, “I want to talk about what happened, I saw you got attacked by that doppelgänger, whatever did she do to you?” 

“I don’t remember, what was I doing?”

“You were just standing there, holding a Carbuncle doll, then when I touched it you perked up in anger, dear. I wonder why that doppelgänger hurt you.” 

Satan’s eyes avert her own, staring only upon the show, watching the tightroper pretend to stumble to shock the audience. A neutral look on his face he replies after a moment, “Yes, I wonder why as well. You know, how about we both get some fresh air?” 

She nods and they both exit, walking together with nowhere in particular. Rulue gives the demon some space, but she still looks at him with worry in her heart. They don’t say much to each other, but as soon as they exit the fairgrounds, she spots the far shapes of Arle and Carbuncle chatting together.

“I’ll be right back.” Rulue says.

“Take your time.” Satan replies, and Rulue leaves his side. 

She races towards the two until she’s at a reasonable distance to call for them. Arle seems surprised for a second but gives a familiar grin at her friend, waving. It feels right. 

“Arle, I have to ask you something.” 

“Sure! What’s up Rulue?”

“How do you always seem to know what Carbuncle says?” 

“Huh? I thought it was easy?”

As the two chat, Satan stands as he watches them grow farther to the horizon. When he can’t see them anymore, he turns his back. To make a joke, he’s never going to a circus again. To be serious, he quietly curses at the vengeful girl who bested him, wherever she is or isn’t, and he’s sure she’s done the same to the ones who bested her.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way I didn’t know what to name this thing have something generic.


End file.
